I Hate You, You Never Hate Me
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Hal lain yang membuatku semakin membencinya adalah ketika aku sadar, jika ia telah menumbuhkan sebuah bunga matahari di dalam hatiku dan seenaknya menghilang tanpa menyirami kembali bunga tersebut setiap hari seperti dulu. Kau tahu, rasanya menyakitkan./USUK, slight AsaKiku/for River21


Hujan menerjang deras. Jatuh berbarengan menuju bumi, membuat suara tak kira keras. Menyamarkan suara-suara lain yang merasuki rongga teligaku. Kabut yang kian tebal, menyamarkan pandanganku. Aku memilih memeluk diriku sendiri, mencari setitik saja kehangatan di sana.

Sayangnya, seerat apapun aku berusaha memeluk tubuhku sendiri, kehangatan itu tak kunjung datang. Malah semakin dan semakin dingin merasuk. Kedua lenganku terlanjur basah.

Dingin. Gemetar. Pandanganku hampir benar-benar kabur. Aku mulai putus asa. Sejak sekian puluh menit yang lalu, aku sudah ada di sini dan menunggu ada taksi ataupun bus yang lewat. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi juga.

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Tapi, aku masih dapat menyadari adanya kejanggalan suara hujan di sekitarku. Samar-samar terdengar suara lain, dan suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Aku baru menyadarinya. Tampak siluet seseorang yang berlari menembus hujan. Suara itu sebenarnya adalah langkah kakinya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi orang itu tampak berlari menuju kemari. Ke tempatku saat ini berdiri.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, aku hampir benar-benar yakin orang itu tengah berlari menghampiriku. Bahkan, sosok dirinya sudah hampir terlihat jelas. Aku sudah dapat mengira-ngira, karena sepertinya dia adalah orang yang aku kenal—

—Ah, benar.

Sosok itu kini terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam yang sama denganku itu basah kuyup sehingga warna kulitnya yang seharusnya tertutup seragam itu terlihat jelas. Ia membungkuk kelelahan di hadapanku, rambutnya yang basah jatuh menempel dan meneteskan air di setiap ujungnya.

Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus mataku dengan mata birunya. Salah satu hal yang aku benci setelah keberadaan Francis Bonnefoy. Karena ketika hal itu terjadi, sensasi yang terjadi tidak dapat aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ketidak mengertianku itulah yang sangat tidak aku sukai. Antara terpaku, terpana, dan sesak di dada—entahlah.

Ia tersenyum padaku. Hal lainnya yang aku benci. Karena ketika itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengatur raut wajahku sendiri—aku serius. Dan ketika wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya, ia malah memperlebar senyumannya—seolah merasa senang dengan penderitaanku.

Ia menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapanku. Mataku melebar seketika. Kaget, terlalu terkejut. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Sejak tadi mungkin aku hanya memperhatikan bola mata indahnya. Sayangnya, aku baru sadar kulit wajah yang mulus tak bercacat itu kini dipenuhi banyak goresan-goresan kecil. Begitupun seragamnya yang sudah sedikit terbentuk sobekan-sobekan kecil di sana-sini.

Melihatku hanya bengong saja, ia menarik tanganku, dan menyimpan benda tersebut di atasnya. Kemudian mengatupkan jari-jariku erat—seolah memastikan aku tidak akan menjatuhkannya lagi. Ya, lagi.

"Arthur Kirkland, aku menyukaimu!" katanya, mantap. Sebelum akhirnya memelukku erat. "Bukankah sekarang tidak ada alasan bagimu lagi untuk menolak?" tanyanya, riang.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada benda yang aku jatuhkan itu. sebenarnya, itu hanya liontin murahan biasa. Aku sengaja melemparkannya dari lantai tiga ke arah halaman belakang sekolah yang sudah tak terawat itu lagi agar laki-laki berdarah Amerika ini tidak lagi mencoba mendekatiku.

Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya jika ia berhasil menemukan liontin itu sebelum matahari terbenam. Tempat belakang sekolah yang kotor, penuh semak belukar yang tajam, berudara lembab, dan suasananya yang suram membuatku yakin ia tidak akan mau mencarikan benda itu untukku.

Sayangnya, aku salah besar.

"_Horay_! Akhirnya Artie akan menjadi kekasihku!" ia berteriak, girang sendiri. Hal lain yang membuatku semakin membenci dirinya. Ya, ketika ia tersenyum dan berteriak dengan segirang itu tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dirinya tengah terluka saat itu. Membuatku ingin menariknya paksa, dan berujar dengan jelas di telinganya, '_Lihat, apa kau buta? Apa luka ini tidak tampak di matamu? Apa ini tidak cukup sakit untuk membuatmu sadar sedikit saja?_'

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, mengangkatku sampai kakiku tidak lagi menapak di tanah, mengangkatku sampai kepalaku berada sekian _centi_ di atas kepalanya. Mengayun-ayunkan aku, membawaku berputar-putar, memaksaku masuk ke dalam kegembiraannya. Hal lain yang membuatku membenci sosoknya, adalah ketika ini. Ketika ia membuatku sadar betapa mungilnya tubuhku. Betapa pendeknya diriku, betapa ringannya diriku hingga semudah itu ia menggendong tubuhku. Sebut saja aku iri dengan tubuh atletisnya, karena memang demikian adanya.

Hanya sebentar saja dalam posisi demikian, ia lekas menurunkanku dan kembali memelukku erat. Seolah satu pelukan beruangnya tadi itu tidak cukup. "Aku senang," gumamannya samar-samar dan berulang-ulang itu masih dapat jelas aku dengar. Aku baru menyadarinya, secuil kehangatan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Seragamnya memang basah kuyup, tubuhnya memang sedikit gemetar kedinginan, tapi memang aneh. Aku tidak lagi merasa kedinginan dengan pelukannya.

Hal lain yang membuatku membencinya, adalah ketika aku sadar bahwa dia adalah sumber kehangatan yang sedari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu.

Ia melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit heran. "Aku baru sadar, dari tadi kau tidak bicara. Bukankah biasanya kau akan langsung menolak setiap kali aku peluk?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Bukan tiada mau menjawab, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kali ini aku memilih diam ketimbang membalas. Tidak, bukannya aku terlalu menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Maaf saja.

Aku tahu aku membencinya. Semua hal—ya, semuanya—yang berkaitan dengan sosok Alfred F. Jones sangatlah aku benci. Tapi kemudian semua rasa benci itu menyatu, melebur dan membentuk sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui bagaiamana mendeskripsikannya secara akurat.

Dan 'sesuatu yang lain' itulah yang kemudian membuatku bersedia akhirnya berbicara, "Ayo kita pulang. Kudengar sepasang kekasih itu sering pulang bersama."

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kata-kataku sekian detik tadi itu, tapi wajah Alfred berubah aneh—sangat aneh—tepatnya aku tidak mengerti. Hal lain yang aku benci, adalah ketika aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dan menghubungkannya dengan suasana hatinya.

Suasana tersebut kemudian diiringi munculnya sebuah bus yang sedari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu. Alfred pun menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam bus, sesudah sebelumnya mengubah wajah anehnya menjadi tawa riang.

* * *

'_**Happy Birthday my dear friend, **__**River21**_**'**

**.**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**I Hate You, You Never Hate Me © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, contains of shounen-ai/Boys Love, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**I Hate You, You Never Hate Me**

**.: USUK :.**

* * *

Aku membencinya. Sangat membenci laki-laki berdarah Amerika itu.

Tapi siapa sangka hubungan kami bisa berjalan mulus dan panjang. Sampai tak terasa sudah enam tahun lamanya sejak ia mengambilkan liontin plastik murahan itu dengan susah payah untukku. Dan percaya atau tidak, entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa membuang liontin itu hingga sekarang.

Hal lain yang membuatku semakin membenci Alfred, adalah ketika ia selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Aku semakin membencinya ketika sadar, bahwa semua kata-katanya tidak bisa satupun aku lupakan. Terngiang-ngiang, mengganggu siklus berpikir otakku.

"_Arthur Kirkland, aku menyukaimu!_"

Biarpun ia selalu mengatakan hal itu, tapi tetap saja selalu terasa mengejutkan untukku.

"_Arthur, kau itu sebenarnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan!_"

_Yeah_, untuk kata-katanya yang satu itu ... selain mengejutkan, juga selalu membuatku ingin menendang wajahnya atau setidaknya menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki.

"_Artie, ayo kita kencan!_"

Ajakan kencan untuk pertama kalinya, juga sangat mengejutkan.

"_Artie, kita pakai couple T-shirt yuk? Sedang populer untuk pasangan kekasih di Korea loh!_"

Mengejutkan, mengejutkan sekali. Parahnya, ia mengucapkan itu di _mall _dengan suara yang sangat lantang—dan di depan toko _T-shirt_ tersebut. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau dia berakhir dengan jempol kaki yang membesar dan berdenyut-denyut—maksudku, maaf saja ... sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau menggunakan kaos menggelikan seperti itu—terutama jika harus sepasang dengan si ajaib satu itu.

"_Artie, untuk kita menikah nanti ... kubelikan gaun yang seperti itu ya?_"

Kaget. Aku bahkan menghantam wajahnya dengan tas sekolah yang waktu itu aku bawa. Wajahku memanas dengan sendirinya—entah kenapa. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku tidak mau—sangat tidak mau—menggunakan gaun!

Ya, itu semua hanya sedikit dari banyaknya—atau bisa dibilang setidak terhitungnya—kata-kata mengejutkan dari bibir laki-laki itu.

Tapi, dari semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Alfred padaku, hanya satu kalimat yang membuatku paling terkejut. Bahkan membuatku tercengang, membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun. Ah, juga perlu diingat, kata-kata itu adalah yang paling aku benci dari Alfred diantara banyaknya kata-kata Alfred yang membuatku ingin menendang wajah bodohnya.

"_Athur, aku mau melanjutkan sekolah di Berlin_."

Waktu itu, wajahnya sangat serius. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan bahkan suasana hatiku sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya sifat buruk—_tsundere_-ku—kembali membuatku menyesal dengan akhirnya berucap, "_Terserah kau saja. Itu hakmu untuk sekolah di sana. Untuk apa menyatakannya padaku?_"

Wajah Alfred waktu itu berubah sendu. Membuatku semakin menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlanjur.

Alfred tiba-tiba kembali memunculkan wajah bersemangat. "_Aku akan lulus dengan cepat! Tunggulah aku kembali ya, Artie!_" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"_Aku akan menunggumu, tapi kau sendiri juga jangan melupakan orang yang tengah menunggumu itu,_" balasku saat itu, dengan membiarkan kedua tangan besarnya membungkus tanganku.

Wajah Alfred pun berubah kembali seceria biasanya, "_Maksudmu selingkuh? Haha—_" ia tertawa hambar, "_Itu tidak mungkin, aku kan selalu setia untukmu Arthur Kirkland,_" katanya, dengan nada suara yang menggelikan dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya dengan cangkir tehku—hal lain yang membuatku membencinya.

"_Sayangnya, aku meragukannya_," jawabku.

"_Hei ayolah, percaya padaku! Apa tampangku kurang meyakinkan? Kalau demikian, jika aku selingkuh, kau boleh mengambil semua console game-ku!_" katanya, aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan heran.

"_Aku tidak butuh semua itu,_" balasku kemudian. "_Yang kubutuhkan adalah pembuktian janjimu._"

Alfred terdiam, ia hanya bergumam sedikit tidak jelas, "_Artie, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar serius,_" katanya. "_Ah, tapi ... tentu saja! Aku akan pulang ke sini—ya, ke Manchester—setelah lulus kuliah, dan menemuimu kembali._"

'_Aku tidak sabar untuk itu,_' sebuah kalimat tersebut terucap tanpa sadar dalam batin, tapi sama sekali tidak aku keluarkan. Tidak, kurasa tidak perlu.

"_Ah, sebenarnya aku akan bersiap dan packing untuk keberangkatanku beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Artie?_" tanyanya, sembari berdiri dari kursi, bersiap pergi.

"Silahkan saja," jawabku, acuh tak acuh.

Alfred tersenyum padaku—ingat senyumannya yang selalu aku benci?—dan kemudian berlalu melalui pintu. Tapi aku masih dapat mendengar kata-katanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi sekian detik tadi. Kata-katanya yang sangat mengejutkan.

"_Kalau aku siap, aku harap aku bisa melamarmu ketika aku kembali nanti._"

Merah. Merah sekali.

Pantulan diriku di air teh dalam cangkir di pangkuanku itu merekam dengan jelas. Wajahku yang saat itu, sangat memalukan untuk dilihat. Memerah, memanas, seiring dengan otakku yang tidak bisa bekerja normal saat itu.

Tapi itu memang 'saat itu'. Memang masa lalu, terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan Alfred, kekasihku sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkanku ke tanah Jerman. _Lost contact_, aku sempat sulit setiap kali ingin menghubunginya. Alfred jadi benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi setelah tahun ke-dua ia pergi. Hal lain yang membuatku membencinya, adalah ketika ia sedemikian membuatku khawatir.

Rasa sedih, khawatir, dan rindu melebur saja menjadi satu. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar merasa kacau sendiri tanpanya. Alfred memang sudah berjanji akan kembali. Kembali berbicara padaku, kembali membisikan kata-kata cintanya untukku, kembali menyentuhku dengan lembut. Tapi aku benar-benar gelisah, terkait juga karena Alfred sendiri tidak mengatakan spesifiknya berapa lama ia menuntut pendidikan di sana.

Sampai akhirnya lima tahun berjalan begitu terasa lama. Aku sendiri sudah menyelesaikan kuliah di sini, di kota Manchester sejak tahun lalu. Dan kalau kalian tidak terkejut, aku masih menunggu sosok Alfred datang dan kembali memelukku dengan senyumannya—yang sangat aku benci.

Aneh mungkin. Meskipun tidak spesifik, aku pernah mencoba bertanya kepada Mrs. Jones. Wanita itu mengatakan, paling lama Alfred bisa pulang setelah empat tahun ia menuntut ilmu di sana. Tapi nyatanya, ia terlambat satu tahun. Sebenarnya itu satu tahun paling lama yang pernah aku rasakan. Karena setiap harinya, setiap jamnya, setiap menitnya, dan setiap detik di dalamnya, aku selalu menunggu laki-laki Amerika itu datang. Ia datang dengan senyumnya, dengan pakaian rapi, dengan wibawa, dan dengan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berisi cincin lamar—Oh, oke, aku mulai berhayal. Tapi mengingat kata-kata Alfred sebelum perpisahan kami, hal itu bisa saja mungkin.

Setiap satuan waktu aku lewati, aku semakin mengkhawatirkannya, semakin merindukannya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Sudah sejak lama aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Ya, dari yang baik hingga kemungkinan terburuk. Aku sempat berpikir Alfred menganggapku hanya angin lalu, sementara aku terus menunggunya jauh di tempat lain. Aku juga sempat berpikir Alfred akan melanggar janjinya sebelum berpisah denganku. _Yea, you know that i mean_, selingkuh. Sayangnya, setampak bodoh apapun Alfred, ia tidak pernah melanggar janjinya denganku.

Sekarang, sudah masuk pertengahan bulan desember. Suhu dingin merasuk, dan membuatku harus memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam mantel—kedinginan. Uap terbentuk setiap kali aku membuang napas—ya, dingin sekali.

Aku memaksakan diri mengeluarkan tanganku yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku tidak pernah bosan, untuk sesekali membuka ponsel dan mengecek apakah ada setidaknya pesan darinya—dan kemudian aku akan menghela napas, setelah mendapati tanpa pesan apapun darinya.

Sejak siang tadi, sepertinya aku hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar, langit sudah sangat gelap sejak tadi. Salju semakin deras turun dan membuat suhu semakin mencekam. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang, tapi sepertinya apartemenku terlalu jauh jaraknya jika diambil dari lokasiku sekarang ini.

Kedua mataku tiba-tiba langsung tertuju pada sebuah bar di seberang jalan. Mulai terpikir dalam benakku untuk minum sedikit. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Tapi Alfred bilang, aku tidak boleh minum—terutama tanpa ditemani—karena aku akan menjadi sangat tidak terkendali dan marah-marah tidak jelas kalau mabuk. Ah, kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, cepat. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke seberang jalan, dan langsung kumasuki bar yang cukup besar itu.

Hal yang paling pertama aku rasakan ketika memasuki tempat itu adalah kehangatan, karena di luar sana sangat dingin. Kedua, hidungku langsung tertusuk aroma alkohol yang menguar ke mana-mana di tempat itu. Selanjutnya, pandanganku langsung menangkap seorang _bartender_ yang tengah menyusun dan mengelap beberapa gelas _wine_.

Aku segera duduk di hadapan sang _bartender_ tersebut. Melihatku, laki-laki itu segera tersenyum. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya, ramah.

"Aku hanya sedikit depresi," jawabku, entah itu pantas disebut jawaban pertanyaannya atau tidak.

Ia kembali tersenyum memaklumi, untuk selanjutnya berbalik sebentar dan mengambil sebotol _wine_. "Anggur merah Prancis rendah alkohol, kurasa kau harus coba ini," tawarnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku, sembari membiarkan laki-laki itu menuangkan sekian tegak air ke dalam gelas _wine_ di hadapanku.

"Saya permisi dulu," katanya, sembari berlalu untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Sepeninggal _bartender _itu, aku hanya melamun. Segelas _wine_ berwarna merah menyala itu tidak menggerakanku sama sekali. Kedua sorot mataku hanya menatapnya, terpaku. Aku jadi tiba-tiba teringat, terakhir kali aku pergi minum adalah sudah lama sekali.

Waktu itu, Alfred memaksa ingin menemaniku. Ia menyertakan berbagai alasan untuk meyakinkanku. Mulai dari ingin sekalian mengantarku dengan mobilnya, sampai ia menyatakan kalau ia takut aku akan diapa-apakan orang-orang menakutkan di bar. Memang sih, ia sangat berguna. Ketika aku mabuk berat, ia yang menggendongku menuju mobil dan menggendongku kembali ke kamar ketika sampai di apartemenku.

Ah sial, laki-laki itu lagi yang aku pikirkan. Ah, hal lain yang membuatku semakin membencinya, adalah ketika aku selalu mengingatnya tanpa terhindarkan. Tak terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa belum tentu Alfred sendiri juga mengingatku di tanah Jerman sana.

Dari pada melamun terus, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan tempat ini. Melamun terus seperti ini membuatku terus teringat orang itu, _git_.

Penerangan di ruangan ini lumayan redup. Tapi aku masih dapat melihat beberapa pasang orang tengah bercengkrama, bersentuhan, bercumbu, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku mual. Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak salah tempat. Hanya saja, aku jadi membayangkan kalau mereka yang tengah bermesraan itu adalah Alfred—Ya, Alfred dan orang lain—aku tidak peduli siapa.

Melamun, salah. Mengalihkan pandanganku juga salah. _Bloody Hell_, hal lain yang membuatku semakin membencinya adalah ketika ia membuatku merasa serba salah. Ya, seperti saat ini.

'—_Sraak._'

Kedua pandanganku langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Kulit kuning langsat bersih, rambut, dan bola mata hitam pekat. Aku sudah bisa memastikan ia adalah orang Asia. Ya, tapi yang tidak bisa aku pastikan adalah jenis kelaminnya.

Didorong sedikit rasa penasaran, tanpa sadar pandanganku tertuju pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia memakai semacam _yukata_—kalau aku tidak salah—tipis yang dipakai dengan tidak terlalu benar sehingga bahu dan daerah sekitar lehernya terlihat. Dan kalau kulihat dari beberapa daerah tubuhnya, akhirnya aku yakin dia ini sebenarnya seorang laki-laki.

"Maaf?" ia bergumam, menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku sendiri sedikit terpekik kaget. _Git_, apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja memandangi tubuh seseorang itu sangat tidak sopan, Arthur!—Ah, ini kesalahannya sendiri dengan memakai pakaian yang mengundang seperti itu 'kan?—Tunggu, aku mulai sedikit curiga siapa sebenarnya orang ini.

Tanpa memilih berpikir jauh-jauh, aku segera meminum _wine_ yang sedari tadi aku biarkan di dalam gelas. Aku mulai sedikit merasa pusing, tapi belum mengganggu sama sekali.

Laki-laki Asia di sebelahku itu balik memandangiku, pipinya merona semakin merah setelah menegak seperempat gelas minuman alkohol. "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya, entah hanya basa-basi atau apa.

"Yea, seperti yang terlihat," jawabku, sekenanya.

Ia mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, sebaiknya kau membawa teman ke tempat ini—setidaknya," katanya. "Kulihat kau bukan orang yang tahan minum _wine_ dalam porsi banyak. Lagi pula, orang itu bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahmu perihal masalah tersebut."

"Terima kasih sarannya, lain kali kupikirkan," jawabku sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Lama-lama berada di sisi orang itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan detak jantungku berjalan cepat, aku benar-benar merasa harus melepas mantelku dan memasangkan benda itu padanya—aku serius.

Sayangnya, melihatku memalingkan wajah, orang itu malah semakin mendekat. Wangi tubuhnya tercium samar-samar—di antara aroma alkohol yang pekat—seperti aroma bunga yang menyegarkan. Deru napasnya yang pelan terasa hangat di pelipisku, "Karena kau sendirian, kau mau aku temani?" tawarnya.

Kedua mataku melebar. Kini aku benar-benar yakin. Tidak salah lagi kalau laki-laki ini hanyalah seorang penghibur. Ya, penghibur yang menjadikanku sebagai target _klien_-nya.

Mendapati tanpa jawaban dariku, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya—pipi kami nyaris bertemu, "Bagaimana kalau di tempat yang lebih sepi?"

Tanganku bergetar hebat—tidak tahu kenapa. Aku memang bukan baru sekali atau dua kali datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi baru kali ini aku pergi sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka yang bekerja sebagai pekerja seks memang sengaja mencari target mereka yang masih sendirian di dalam bar—tentu saja.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku, pelan. "Maksudku, kalau kau mencari sejumlah keuntungan di sini ... aku bukanlah orang yang tepat."

Orang itu duduk sedikit menjauh dariku, wajahnya tampak sedikit terkejut. "O-oh, maaf, tapi itu juga bukan maksudku," katanya.

"Eh?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti yang ia maksudkan.

Ia kemudian memberiku sebuah senyuman, "Namaku Honda Kiku. Kau boleh memanggilku Kiku," katanya, sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Dalam keadaan masih tidak mengerti, aku segera menjawab, "Arthur, Athur Kirkland."

"Begitu," ia bergumam. "Arthur-_san_, pertama maafkan saya karena malah mendekati Anda dengan cara saya mendekati seorang pelanggan," katanya. "Saya memang dituntut menjadi 'orang lain' jika sedang ada di dalam bar. Lebih mudah diajak bicara, lebih agresif—ya, Anda mungkin tahu maksudnya."

Aku kembali dibuat terkejut. Orang ini akhirnya menunjukan sifat aslinya. Jauh lebih sopan dan berpikir dahulu untuk memilah-milah setiap kata yang akan ia gunakan.

Sekian detik aku terdiam, laki-laki bernama Kiku itu kembali melanjutkan, "Saya lihat Anda punya masalah, maukah Anda berbagi cerita dengan saya?"

"Berbagi cerita?"

Ia mengangguk, "Mabuk bukan solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi jika Anda mau membicarakannya dengan orang lain, itu akan lebih baik. Saya sendiri ingin membagi cerita saya pada orang lain, sayangnya saya tidak punya seorang teman untuk itu. Entah kenapa saya merasa beruntung ketika melihat Anda duduk di sini, dan tampaknya Anda sedang ada masalah."

Aku berpikir sebentar. Idenya tidak buruk juga. Tapi jika aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya, apa aku akan semakin tertekan? Tidak, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Sekian detik berpikir, akhirnya aku menyetujui ajakannya. "Aku tahu _coffee café_ yang lumayan di sekitar sini, menurutmu?"

Ia mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

Kau tahu, Alfred memang mengganggu pikiranku selama lima tahun tidak bertemu. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, membuatku lebih sering melamun, dan membuatku lebih cengeng dari sebelumnya—sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya. Dan hal lain yang membuatku benci, adalah karena semua itu terjadi karena si menyebalkan itu. Si kepala _hamburger _itu.

Hal lain yang membuatku semakin membencinya adalah ketika aku sadar, jika ia telah menumbuhkan sebuah bunga matahari di dalam hatiku dan seenaknya menghilang tanpa menyirami kembali bunga tersebut setiap hari seperti dulu. Sehingga bunga itu semakin kering, dan kemudian sedikit demi sedikit layu. Kau tahu, rasanya menyakitkan.

Tapi aku punya kehidupan yang harus aku jalani. Aku punya kepentingan yang harus bisa aku lakukan tanpa kehadiran Alfred. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar pikiranku sedikit saja teralihkan dari sosok dengan surai _dirty blonde_ itu. Sayangnya, aku hanya berhasil mengalihkan pikiran selama sekian menit darinya untuk kemudian pikiranku kembali mengarah padanya. Di mana ia sekarang, sedang dengan siapa, atau yang terburuk ... apa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang? Atau ia tengah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan keadaan hilang ingatan? Aku tidak berani berharap, sebenarnya.

Pertemuanku dengan Kiku merubah sedikit demi sedikit kehidupanku. Honda Kiku, yang bersedia berbagi cerita denganku di saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek ini sebenarnya berkewarga negaraan di negeri sakura sana. Ia memang mengambil pendidikan di Inggris belum lama ini. Sayangnya, lingkaran nasib tidak berpihak padanya. Tasnya yang berisi semua barang berharga—mulai dari dompet yang berisi paspor dan kartu ATM beserta juga ponselnya—raib ditangan pencuri. Tanpa uang dan seorang temanpun di negeri orang membuat Kiku panik dan akhirnya terjebak dalam dunia yang gelap—ia terpaksa mengambil pekerjaan yang tidak layak, disamping penghasilannya yang lumayan.

Mendengar cerita Kiku, aku jadi sedikit teringat Alfred. Apa mungkin ia juga bernasib seperti Kiku? Kemudian terpaksa menjadi penghibur di warung remang-rema—eh, itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Sungguh, aku benci terombang-ambing di antara banyak kemungkinan perihal ketidakpulangan Alfred. Aku jadi semakin merindukannya, ingin ia segera datang padaku dan menceritakan semua kisah menariknya di sana.

Tanpa sadar, aku dan Kiku akhirnya semakin dekat. Hari demi hari aku lewati dengan setidaknya jalan-jalan di taman kota dengannya atau membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Kiku juga membantuku mencari pekerjaan, aku sendiri juga sedikit memaksanya ikut bekerja denganku. Aku benci melihatnya bekerja dengan cara seperti itu—maksudku, apa ia tahan disentuh-sentuh sembarangan oleh laki-laki tidak benar di dalam bar?

"_Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman saya,_" Kiku sering mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku. Aku mengerti, ia menjadi sangat takut karena berpikir bahwa banyak orang jahat berkeliaran di negeri orang seperti ini. Karena itu ia pasti menjadi sangat lega ketika menemukan seorang teman untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesusahan.

"_Arthur-san, Anda mau berkunjung ke rumah saya?_"

Kadang aku berpikir, Kiku itu terlalu sopan dan menjaga setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya—ah, terkecuali di dalam bar ketika ia bekerja. Seolah ketika sedikit saja ia salah bicara, aku akan segera meninggalkannya—tapi pada kenyataannya, aku benar-benar tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"_Arthur-san, saya membuatkan makan siang ini untuk Anda. Semoga Anda menyukainya._"

Kiku suka memasak untuk mengisi waktu, ia bilang ia diajarkan seorang kakak sepupunya yang berdarah Cina. Semua makanan yang dibuat Kiku lumayan memanjakan lidah, sungguh.

"_Arthur-san, maukah Anda menemani saya ke toko buku sore ini?_"

Tak terasa, aku benar-benar semakin dekat dan sering menyertai kemanapun ia pergi. Semakin normal, kehidupanku semakin normal setiap detiknya. Tak tertasa berbulan-bulan telah terbilang, telah terlewat dengan cepat.

"_Arthur-san, terima kasih sudah merawat saya._"

Kami saling menolong satu sama lain. Terutama ketika Kiku terserang penyakit-penyakit ringan, aku selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk membantunya. Mengingat, ia tidak punya siapapun di tanah Inggris ini. Ah, kecuali aku.

"_Dingin, dingin sekali._"

Kiku punya daya tahan tubuh yang cukup lemah. Terkadang dua buah selimut tebal saja tidak cukup untuk mencegahnya terserang hipotermia di musin dingin. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak ragu lagi untuk mendekapnya erat. Membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, membuatnya merasa hangat.

"_Hangat. Tubuh Anda hangat sekali, Arthur-san. Terima kasih._"

Ia tersenyum, membuatku ingin ikut tersenyum. Aku masih terus memeluk tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur itu, membiarkannya benar-benar hangat dulu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu berterima kasih. Karena aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus. Karena aku menyayanginya, karena aku ingin melindunginya.

"_Arthur-san, aku lulus!_"

Air matanya tak terbendung. Setelah berjuang selama tiga tahun di tanah orang, akhirnya Kiku bisa berhasil membawa ijazah membanggakan dalam hidupnya. Aku mulai terpikir, Kiku akan langsung menelepon orang tuanya di Jepang, dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya akhirnya bisa lulus—Ah, tapi aku salah.

Ia lekas berlari dan memelukku erat—itu sudah biasa kami lakukan. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah, ia mencium bibirku. Biar hanya sekilas, ia segera menggumamkan terima kasih padaku sambil masih memelukku dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku juga sadar, aku memang banyak mengabil bagian dalam keberhasilan Kiku. Tapi semua itu juga berkat dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak-banyak selamat padanya.

Tapi ketika itu, Kiku tiba-tiba terdiam. Tampak ragu mengenai sesuatu. Aku tidak sempat berpikir macam-macam, tapi ia keburu menambahkan.

"_Arthur Kirkland, aku menyukaimu._"

Sepintas, bayangan seseorang yang bagaikan fatamorgana di benakku mulai muncul. Seorang pemuda Amerika penggemar _fast food _yang ceria. Orang itu yang sejak dulu sering mengucapkan kalimat itu untukku. Tanpa embel-embel '_-san_', tanpa panggilan saya-Anda, entah kenapa tatapan Kiku juga sangat serius. Kalimat yang benar-benar serupa. Membuatku semakin teringat, air mata bahagia atas kelulusan Kiku kini berubah menjadi air mata yang lain.

Aku menopang kepalaku, pandanganku sedikit kabur. Kiku mendekatiku dengan khawatir, sembari meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Kehadiran Kiku selama ini memuatku sedikit melupakan Alfred. Tapi yang harus diingat, Kiku dan Alfred itu tidak sama. Alfred adalah seorang etsentrik yang menyebalkan dan selalu mampu membuat wajahku memerah dalam sekejap—ya, hanya dia yang bisa dan hanya dia yang sangat aku benci. Sementara Kiku—

"_Honda Kiku, aku juga menyukaimu._"

—Ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi jika aku pikir-pikir kembali, dibanding rasa sukaku pada Kiku, aku masih yakin bahwa aku jauh lebih membenci Alfred.

Hari-hari kami semakin bahagia dan menyenangkan setiap harinya. Memang tidak ada pernyataan resmi, tapi ia sudah seperti kekasihku sendiri. Setiap akhir pekan, aku sering mengajaknya pergi makan ke luar, ia juga sering mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk makan.

Kiku memang memiliki ekspresi sangat terbatas, tapi dia akan sangat terlihat manis ketika tertawa—meskipun itu kejadian yang langka. Semisal, ketika pertama kalinya aku makan malam dengan masakan Jepang di rumahnya.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menggunakan sumpit sebelumnya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menusuk makanan berbentuk bulat itu dengan sebelah sumpit, untuk kemudian aku suapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutku. Seperti anak kecil—tidak, mungkin sebenarnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari itu. Parahnya lagi, makanan itu menjadi berantakan ketika kutusuk.

Kiku yang melihat peristiwa itu tampak sangat terkejut, wajahnya melongo tidak percaya. Aku sendiri lebih memusatkan perhatian pada makanan yang aku makan. Lagi-lagi aku berusaha menusuk makanan berikutnya, dan lagi-lagi makanan itu tidak sampai ke mulutku—keburu berjatuhan di tengah jalan.

"Hihihihi—ups!"Aku diam, Kiku juga terdiam—dengan sebelah tangan menahan bibirnya. Kaget, tentu saja. Baru kali ini aku melihat laki-laki Asia itu tertawa, meski aku hanya melihatnya sekilas saja.

"Ma-maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," gumamnya, pelan. Tapi aku yakin ia masih ingin tertawa.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, akupun tertawa. Kiku sendiri terdiam, untuk kemudian tertawa kecil mengikutiku.

"La-lain kali akan saya ajarkan," ucap Kiku, sembari menunduk. Pipinya memerah, biarpun gelap malam tapi aku masih jelas melihatnya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak hari ini," jawabku. "Aku sudah lapar."

Kiku sepertinya dapat menangkap maksudku. Aku lihat, telinganya bahkan sudah memerah, "Tentu saja."

Ia lalu mengambil sepotong makananku dengan sumpitnya, lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutku.

Entah kenapa, makanan itu terasa lebih enak. Tiba-tiba aku mengerti kenapa Alfred sering memintaku menyuapinya. Hal lain yang aku benci darinya, adalah ketika ia memintaku menyuapinya—tanpa peduli bahwa tanganku bergetar hebat ketika sebelah tanganku bergerak menuju bibirnya—menyuapinya.

Aku menggeleng kuat, kenapa lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya? Dadaku kembali terasa sakit, sesak. Mengingat berapa tahun lamanya ia menghilang, tanpa kepastian sedikitpun. _Bloody Git_ sialan itu.

"_Anda tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san?_" Suara Kiku mengentrupsiku dari lamunanku sekian detik tadi.

Aku segera menggeleng, "Tidak," ujarku, sembari tertawa hambar. "Ah, soal itu ... maukah kau memanggilku—"

—_Artie?_

Ah, tidak.

"—Arthur saja?"

_Artie_—Tidak, karena hanya satu orang dalam hidupku yang boleh memanggilku demikian. Ya, mungkin kalian tahu sendiri, si _junk food freak_ satu itu.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Bulan demi bulan, karirku di dunia pekerjaan semakin membintang. Kehadiran Kiku juga ikut membantu. Sayangnya ... yah, kalian tahu sendiri ada satu hal yang membuat hidupku masih terasa kurang. Satu hal, tapi memang sangat penting.

"Selamat atas promosi yang Anda dapatkan, Arthur!" Kiku tampak senang. Ia memotong kue di hadapan kami untuk kemudian ia suapkan sepotong kue krim itu ke dalam mulutku. Aku sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ya, kami tengah merayakan keberhasilanku secara kecil-kecilan. Biar hanya berdua saja, di _café_ kecil pinggiran kota, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan. Kiku sendirilah juga yang mengusulkan perayaan ini. Sebenarnya, sekali-sekali juga tidak apa-apa sih.

"Terima kasih, Kiku—" aku membawa kepalaku mendekat ke wajahnya, hendak mencium pipi si pemuda Asia. Melihat ancang-ancangku, Kiku hanya diam dengan wajah merona merah muda. Sayangnya—

—_Eh_?

Gerakanku terhenti di tengah jalan, tepat ketika kedua mataku menangkap sesosok pemuda tinggi yang berjalan memasuki _café _kecil itu. Sesosok pemuda dengan surai senada _dirty blonde_, dengan kaca mata bertengger membingkai bola mata biru langitnya, dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam _cheese burger_.

Kedua matanya juga menatap lurus padaku. Terkejut, bahkan _burger_ yang ia genggam sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Aku ingin menangis. Terutama ketika Alfred tersenyum ke arahku dan berlari cepat menuju ke meja tempat aku terduduk saat ini. Aku rindu senyuman itu. Kalau saja tidak ingat _image_, mungkin aku sudah melompat dari kursi dan memeluk tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

Ia tepat berdiri di hadapanku, aku sendiri masih menatapnya. _Oh God_, sejak sekian lama ... apakah aku bermimpi?

"Apa kabar, Artie?" mendengar suaranya, semakin membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Sialan. Apa selama sekian tahun tidak bertemu, hanya itu kalimat pertama yang ia katakan?

Biar aku benci mengakuinya ... aku ingin kata-kata cintanya, aku ingin pelukannya, aku ingin ciumannya lagi seperti dulu.

Dengan sedikit kesal, aku memalingkan wajah, "_Yeah, not bad._"

Alfred terdiam, ia memandang sosok Kiku yang duduk di sebelahku—dengan masih memasang senyumannya. "Kamu—"

Ah iya, Kiku pasti tidak mengetahui perihal Alfred—sebenarnya aku masih merahasiakannya. Aku memang sudah menceritakan kekasihku yang pergi belajar ke luar negeri dan tidak pulang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memberitahu nama dan ciri-ciri si 'kekasih' itu.

Kiku membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum—mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, "Selamat siang. Nama saya Honda Kiku. Saya adalah—"

Mataku melebar, terkejut. Secara refleks menatap wajah Kiku dan Alfred bergantian. Apa Kiku akan mengatakannya pada Alfred tentang—

"—kekasih Arthur Kirkland."

Waktu itu, jelas-jelas kedua mata Alfred melebar. Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut, tapi aku sendiri ikut tersentak. Antara takut dan merasa dongkol sendiri. Tanganku bergetar, entah kenapa aku semakin ingin menangis—_bloody hell_, kau ini laki-laki.

Alfred diam. Wajahnya berubah sendu, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ramah. "Begitu," gumamnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Honda Kiku. Aku Alfred F. Jones—" Alfred melirik padaku, tatapannya menyakitkan. "—Artie adalah teman lamaku."

"Ah, aku harus pergi!" Tiba-tiba laki-laki berdarah Amerika itu menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Sepeninggal Alfred, aku hanya terdiam. Kiku sendiri menatapku dengan heran, sekaligus khawatir, "Anda tidak apa-apa, Arthur?"

Kata-kata Kiku seolah tidak tertangkap telingaku. Melamun. Pandanganku kabur. _Git_, kenapa dia masih tersenyum seperti itu? Sementara aku sudah sekacau ini. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi? Bodoh.

"Kiku, aku pergi sebentar."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera pergi ke luar _café_. Sosok Alfred sudah tidak terlihat, tapi aku yakin ia masih belum terlalu jauh. Aku segera berlari menembus kerumunan. Entah ke mana, aku hanya bisa berharap. Aku tidak mau sosok itu hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Jika aku punya kesempatan kedua, aku harap sosok itu berdiri di hadapanku lagi, dengan tangan terbukanya. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak peduli apapun lagi—akan kurangkul ia, tidak akan aku lepaskan.

Hujan turun. Semakin dan semakin deras. Memaksa tubuhku berlari berbelok ke arah sebuah halte bus—berlindung dahulu di sana. Halte itu kosong. Aku masih berdiri dengan napas memburu dan pakaian basah kuyup. Alfred sudah menghilang. Padahal banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan.

Hujan menerjang deras di luar sana. Jatuh berbarengan menuju bumi, membuat suara tak kira keras. Menyamarkan suara-suara lain yang merasuki rongga teligaku. Kabut yang kian tebal, menyamarkan pandanganku. Aku memilih memeluk diriku sendiri, mencari setitik saja kehangatan di sana.

Sayangnya, seerat apapun aku berusaha memeluk tubuhku sendiri, kehangatan itu tak kunjung datang. Malah semakin dan semakin dingin merasuk. Kedua lenganku terlanjur basah.

Dingin. Gemetar. Pandanganku hampir benar-benar kabur. Aku mulai putus asa.

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Tapi, aku masih dapat menyadari adanya kejanggalan suara hujan di sekitarku. Samar-samar terdengar suara lain, dan suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Aku baru menyadarinya. Tampak siluet seseorang yang berlari menembus hujan. Suara itu sebenarnya adalah langkah kakinya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi orang itu tampak berlari menuju kemari. Ke tempatku saat ini berdiri.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, aku hampir benar-benar yakin orang itu tengah berlari menghampiriku. Bahkan, sosok dirinya sudah hampir terlihat jelas. Aku sudah dapat mengira-ngira, karena sepertinya dia adalah orang yang aku kenal—

—Ah, benar.

Sosok itu kini terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja lusuh itu basah kuyup sehingga warna kulitnya yang seharusnya tertutup kain itu terlihat jelas. Ia membungkuk kelelahan di hadapanku, rambutnya yang basah jatuh menempel dan meneteskan air di setiap ujungnya.

Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus mataku dengan mata birunya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapanku. Mataku melebar seketika. Kaget, terlalu terkejut. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya.

Melihatku hanya bengong saja, ia menarik tanganku, dan menyematkan benda tersebut di jari manisku. "Maafkan aku karena pergi terlalu lama, membuatmu lelah menungguku," gumamnya. "Aku ingin pulang ke Manchester dalam keadaan sudah mapan dan siap melamar kekasihku yang manis ini. Sayangnya, aku membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk itu," katanya.

Ya, Alfred. Aku semakin membencimu ketika kau memutuskan semuanya seenaknya sendiri. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang begitu lulus? Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan lamaran itu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau, _hamburger bastard_.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar terlalu lama menunggu, sehingga sudah menemukan penggantiku," katanya. "Tidak—tidak masalah. Maksudku, ini semua kesalahanku."

Tidak, Alfred. Kiku bukanlah penggantimu. Posisinya dan posisimu bagiku sangatlah berbeda.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus aku apakan cincin itu. Kau boleh menyimpannya. Karena cincin itu memang untukm—Ar-Artie, ka-kau ..." ia memandangku. Ya, memandang wajahku yang dilinangi air mata—memalukan sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa tahan lagi.

Alfred tampak mencari-cari setidaknya selembar tisu atau sapu tangan. Sayangnya, sapu tangan miliknya sudah basah kuyup—ya, percuma saja.

Ia lekas membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Kaget sekali—tentu saja. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Pelukan Alfred masih sehangat dulu, masih seampuh itu untuk membuat wajahku memerah sendiri. Tapi kali ini, aku memilih balas memeluknya, dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya—menangis di sana.

"Artie ..." gumamnya. Ia mungkin baru kali ini melihat sifatku yang satu ini. Arthur Kirkland yang rapuh, bukan Arthur Kirkland yang tampak keras di luar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ... kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya akulah yang menangis?" katanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, masih membenamkan wajahku.

"Ka-kalau aku boleh jujur ..." Alfred bergumam. Agak pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, "Aku tidak rela jika kau bersama dengan laki-laki Jepang itu. Karena itu—ah tapi, pilihan itu ada di tanganmu sendiri," katanya.

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya, "Sampai jumpa Art—" ia memang hendak pergi berlalu, tapi segera kutahan. Aku belum melepas pelukanku sejak tadi, tidak mau ia pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin takdir masih memaafkan aku, tapi mungkin tidak berlaku lagi ke depannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, memberinya isyarat bahwa aku tidak mau ia pergi. Alfred pun terdiam, untuk kemudian mengecup lembut kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Sudah lama sekali.

"Arthur Kirkland, aku mencintaimu."

_Aku membenci Alfred F. Jones, karena ia seenaknya pergi dariku dan seenaknya kembali ke pelukanku._

_Aku membenci Alfred F. Jones, karena ia masih menepati janjinya untuk selalu mengingatku, selalu untukku, sementara aku sendiri tidak benar-benar demikian._

_Aku membenci Alfred F. Jones, karena sebanyak apapun aku memakinya, sebanyak apapun aku menolak kehadirannya, sebanyak apapun aku nyatakan aku benci dirinya—_

—_ia tidak pernah sekalipun membenciku._

Ya, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lonceng pernikahan yang berbunyi nyaring. Semua tamu undangan tampak tengah bercengkrama dan menikmati pesta tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, aku masih berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh. Dengan tampang lusuh dan tidak bersemangat.

Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini aku cintailah yang berada di atas altar—bersama orang lain yang baru beberapa hari ini aku kenal. Aku tidak mengerti, ketika aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling penting baginya, ternyata ia menyembunyikan orang lain lagi yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya di atas diriku. Kemudian hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika kedua mempelai memulai untuk prosesi pelemparan karangan bunga. Semua undangan tampak berkumpul mencari tempat strategis agar bisa menangkap rangkaian _red rose_ cantik tersebut.

Karangan bunga itupun dilempar, semua tamu undangan tampak dengan heboh berusaha menangkapnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, aku baru tersadar bahwa benda itu mengarah padaku.

Refleks, kedua lenganku terangkat untuk menangkapnya.

—_Hap_.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku berhasil menangkapnya. Aku tidak terlalu tahu—tapi konon katanya, aku akan segera menemui pernikahanku jika berhasil menangkap karangan bunga di suatu pernikahan.

Sayangnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa tidak hanya aku yang berhasil menangkap karangan bunga tersebut. Seorang laki-laki lainnya, tengah berdiri di sebelahku dengan sebelah lengan menggenggam karangan bunga yang juga aku pegang. Kalian pernah dengar ada dua orang yang berhasil mendapatkan sebuah karangan bunga?

"Ah," ia bergumam. "Ini untukmu saja," katanya, sembari melepaskan karangan bunga itu.

"Ti-tidak, Anda juga telah mendapatkannya," balasku.

"Kau simpan saja," ia tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan sepenuhnya hak saya."

"Tidak mungkin kita membagi bunga-bunga itu menjadi dua."

"Tapi saya tidak mau menyimpannya sendiri."

"Tidak—sungguh, kau boleh menyimpannya."

"Saya tidak mau."

"Simpan saja."

"Tidak."

"Simpan."

"Tidak."

"Simpan."

"Tidak."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Huwa... panjang sekali ini chapter TT^TT

Yakk ... ini adalah fanfic USUK saya yang kedua. Ini juga sebagai hadiah atas berulang tahunnya teman dekat saya, _River21_. Maaf telat banget ya, Sashi-kun. Erry juga pengen publish cepet, tapi _charger_-an Reca-nya rusak mulu.. terus.. keburu secapa, dan begitu pulang cape banget. TT^TT

Yap, Slight AsaKiku. Entah kenapa saya menggunakan Kiku sebagai orang ketiga. Bukan apa-apa kok, tidak bermaksud mem-_bashing chara_. Karena saya sukaaa banget sama si Kiku xD #setelah Arthur, Vash, dan Yao tentunya#dezigh

Bagian tambahan cerita di atas itu ... dalam sudut pandang Kiku, ya. Dia tengah menghadiri pernikahannya Alfred sama Arthur. Terus ... dia ketemu seorang cowok.. ya begitu #plakk# siapakah cowok itu, silahkan bayangkan sendiri #eh#.. kalau saya, membayangkan si Greece. Atau kalau nggak, si Jerman—Ludwig.

Oh ya, latar cerita ini adalah di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Sebenarnya, adik saya suka banget sama Club sepak bola terkaya ituloh, Manchester City. Saya sendiri yang tadinya suka Manchester United jadi ikutan suka ManCit #curhat# ya ... akhirya jadilah begini(?)

_Yap, makasih banyak sudah membaca! _

_Akhir kata,_

_Minta kritik dan sarannya ya, minaa-san :D_

_Domo arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
